


Didn't Know I Was Sorry Till I Meant It

by heylittlehunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Assault, M/M, hurt! gavin, its not rape i swear i would never write that stuff, its only non-con touching, protective! ray, rayvin, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittlehunter/pseuds/heylittlehunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Gavin fight like any other pair of people in a relationship; but it had never gotten this bad. After Gavin storms out and into the freezing rain, Ray starts to worry when he doesn't come back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Know I Was Sorry Till I Meant It

Gavin became suspicious when he noticed how late Ray was getting home.

He didn’t really care at first. Coming home late was normal when the excuse you used was working late. And it was understandable since they both had the same occupation; that being “professional” video gamers at a time consuming company. But he did start to care as soon as Ray’s expeditions into the late night became consistent. Everyday he’d come home past 12:00 AM, trying to sneak throughout their shared apartment in order to get in bed unnoticed. Of course, it was noticed; every single night at that. Gavin hated confrontation and just decided to pretend to be asleep whenever he did that. And that was why he was losing sleep for the past couple of weeks. Tonight was the fifteenth consecutive time that this has happened, and this was the night that Gavin decided to finally confront him

 

* * *

 

When Ray walked in, things felt different. Maybe it was the raging storm outside that left him shaking from head to toe. He folded up his umbrella and left it by the front door before toeing off his shoes and continuing into the bedroom. There he thought it would be okay to just walk in and do what he normally did after staying out late. However, this time Gavin wasn’t laying in his bed quietly sleeping. Instead, he sat at the foot of the bed, legs and arms crossed as he stared right into Ray’s eyes as he entered the room. Ray stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening like a deer stuck in the headlights.

“Oh, hey Gav, what are you doing up so late?”

“Maybe I should be asking you that, right love?” Gavin retorted, standing up then to match Rays height. Ray stood to his full length as well, starting to become annoyed from the sudden push of interest.

“I’ve just been out with Ryan working on something important, it’s no big deal really. And it’s gonna take a bit longer so-“

“Oh so you’re ‘hanging’ out with Ryan now?”

“We’re not ‘hanging’ out, we’re working!”

“Hell yeah you two are working! All night in a bloody bed!”

Ray was utterly pissed off now. This barrage of accusations was completely unnecessary when Ray was doing nothing wrong. At least that is what only he believed.

“Are you accusing me of cheating?”

And there it was. That magical word that Gavin couldn’t dare to form in his mouth. When Ray said it, he could feel himself freeze instantly, as if the world around him was going in slow motion. He knew that this confrontation would come eventually, but he didn’t expect it to be this hard for him to do it. Gavin has never been one to confront his problems, especially with those he knew could ruin a relationship for him. But this was different. So different.

“M-maybe I…am. I am accusing you of cheating on me.” Gavin stuttered out, wrapping his arms around himself insecurely. Rays face contorted heavily filled with anger, his face scrunching up and his voice turning low and scruffy. He stood in defiance, throwing a finger into Gavin’s chest.

“How dare you accuse me of such bullshit! Like hell I’d cheat on you Gavin! I love you and that’s that!”

“Then why are you out so late with Ryan all the time? Hm? You shagging him to fill the needs that I can’t give you, is that it?” Gavin said again, looking as if he could cry; not so much from sadness, but from the hurt and anger that he felt towards Ray and himself. Ray turned away. “Gavin it is not like that. We have a special project that we’re working on and we can’t-“

“Special project my arse! I’m going for a stroll! Don’t come after me!”

Gavin tried to storm past Ray, taking long strides but he was stopped by a tug on his wrist, forcing him to turn back around.

“It’s storming to hell out there and you’re gonna get sick! Don’t go out there!” Ray retorted, trying to put some sort of concern into his voice even though it only came out as controlling and angry. Gavin glared at him before yanking his arm free and grabbing his jacket, rushing through the door and slamming it behind him. Ray was left awestruck, standing there by himself in the bedroom entrance and staring longingly at the door. He grumbled to himself incoherent words as he ran his hands through his hair and sat on the bed that he and Gavin shared.

“Fucking hell Gavin…” was all he could respond with before getting up himself and walking out the door.

 

* * *

 

‘Really Gavin?’ Was all he could think to himself as he trudged along the rain soaked concrete in Austin, Texas. His sneakers pattered through small puddles that began to form making a soft splash sound that could not be heard over the heavy sound of the rain. Of all the times he could have chosen to confront Ray and make a dramatic exit, and he chose to do it when god damn boulders were falling from the sky. He wrapped his jacket closer around his body, really not doing much since he was already soaked from head to toe and was shaking like a leaf from the freezing cold. But he was too hard headed to turn back around and go home. He stopped in an alleyway about three blocks away, not being able to really handle his building emotions anymore. His back hit the cold brick wall as his mind raced with thoughts and concerns. ‘What if Ray really is cheating on me? I knew I’d never be good enough for him he’s too perfect and Ryan is too perfect and I can’t believe he would…’ His mind was interrupted as he realized that it wasn’t just the rain streaming down his pale cheeks, but also his own tears. Gavin choked out a sob as the emotions he was holding back at the house began to crash into him like a wave. His heart heaved with regret and sadness as he sank to the floor, curling in on himself from the sudden realization, that Ray didn’t love him anymore. All those times spent together meant nothing as the glances Ryan and Ray shared did. After what felt like hours, Gavin finally looked up from his knees to be met with a figure. For a second, he could’ve sworn it was Ray, adorning his usual purple hoody. Gavin instantly stood up, ready to really admit his feelings about the whole downfall of their relationship until he met eyes with the person in front of him.

‘That’s not Ray’ He thought, as fingers wrapped around his neck.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Gavin! Gavin babe, where are you?!” Ray was running around frantically as the water poured over him like an unwanted shower. He had almost slipped and fell a good seven times from how fast he was sprinting from every crevice to crevice, looking for the man he knew he loved. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Gavin wasn’t supposed to suspect anything, especially suspect something as outrageous as cheating on him. His heart fell at the thought of how worthless Gavin must feel. He’d told Ray his insecurities before, multiple times actually and he knew that this abandonment would hit him real hard. Ray began to run faster at the thought, only dreading what he could be doing to himself at this moment.

He looked at the signs as he passed by them and saw that he was now about three blocks away from the apartment. There was no way that Gavin would get this far right? By now he was probably at Michaels place having a feels fest and a few bevs. Ray shook away the thought and continued on, until he got to an alleyway. His eye caught onto something as he passed it; a something that looked to be a body. Ray stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at the nonmoving figure, almost afraid to approach it as I might be someone crazy who could attack him. But despite his doubts, he did approach it, bending down after seeing they were alive from the way their chest was slowly rising and falling. Too slowly for someone in good condition to breathe. His hand hovered over the persons shoulder, hesitant to touch him even as he gave the shoulder a slight nudge.

“Hey dude are you ok-“

Ray froze. This wasn’t just some random person sleeping in the rain. It wasn’t just some crazy lunatic who was waiting to capture their next victim. It was Gavin. His Gavin. His eyes filled with panic as they scraped over Gavin’s slender and frail looking body. There were multiple places that were adorned by a bruise, the most prominent being around his neck. Small marks could be seen on his collarbone and the bottom of his jaw line. ‘Are those hickeys?!’

“Gavin! Oh my god Gav what happened?”

When Gavin didn’t move in response Ray looked up and around frantically, searching for some sign of help for his boyfriend.

“Fuck…fuck fuck FUCK!!” Ray screamed when he realized there was no one around. His mind filled with panic as his arms carefully went under Gavin’s body to pick him up without moving him too much. He stood up, and quickly headed home, his only thoughts being occupied by Gavin and his safety.

 

* * *

 

Everything was black and his body felt like shit when he came to.

He wasn’t cold anymore and he wasn’t laying on the hard, wet ground paved with a thin layer of mud - was he in a bed now? He forced open his eyelids, which was hard considering the black eye he was starting to wear. His eyes focused on the blank ceiling above him, soon falling to his right where he could see somebody seated, facing away from him.

  
“Ray?” Gavin croaked out, sounding much more pitiful then he had originally intended.

Ray instantly turned around, his eyes red and puffy from crying. His mouth almost immediately curling into a wide, open mouth smile as he saw Gavin smile slightly back. Ray got up and quickly circled around the bed to kneel by Gavins side. He ran his hands through Gavins hair and led it down to rest on his non swelled up cheek. “Shit Gavin, you scared me! God I’m so sorry this is my own damn fault! I should have never…I could have…” Ray couldn’t finish with all of the grief hitting him at once, racking his body in sobs as he laid his head down tenderly on Gavins chest. Gavin breathed out deeply, both in a sigh and from the weight of his boyfriends head. He brought a hand up to rest on Ray head, petting it slightly as if telling him it was okay.

“Ray please, it’s not your fault. I was just caught off guard and….and I let them take advantage of me.” Gavin said, the last words getting caught in his throat a bit. Ray looked up and stared into his green eyes, the tears instantly stopping. Even after being assaulted and having the feeling of being betrayed by the one person he truly loved, his eyes shined brightly sending relief throughout Ray. Their gazes met as their lips crashed into each other; not from eagerness or lust, but in a way that was soft and content that told one another that they truly did love each other. Rays hands came to rest on Gavins face as Gavins wrapped around Rays. This went on for a few moments before they both became breathless.

Ray was the first to pull back, panting a bit as he rested his forehead on Gavins.

“I would _never_ cheat on you okay? Ryan and I were and never will be a thing as long as you are around. I can’t think of anyone else that I’d rather be with for the rest of my days and I hope that you can find it in you to forgive me…I love you”

Gavin looked up into Rays eyes, smiling again before quickly planting a kiss on his lips.

“I love you too…”

Ray smiled again, roughly hugging Gavin that earned him a loud ‘umph’ and a slightly comical groan. Ray shot up instantly and muttered a small sorry before crawling over on to the other side of Gavin.

“You know, I am still a _bit_ mad about this…” Gavin said, sitting up slowly as to not hurt himself further.

Ray turned to him, guilt washing over his face as he tried to find the words to say he was sorry.

“Buuut~” Gavin interjected.

“I will forget about it if we can just cuddle and play some casual games together~” He said sweetly, scooting himself closer to Ray. Instantly, a smile found its way onto Rays face as he quickly got up from the bed to turn on the console, coming back with a couple of controllers and another blanket.

As they wrapped themselves in warmth and proceeded to mock each other about their gaming skills, they both silently agreed, that this would last a lifetime.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Hiya! I was wondering if i could prompt you to write a Rayvin fivlet like the last one you posted? In said ficlet, Gavin and Ray have a fight and Gavin ends up storming out in the rain, hurt and sad. He makes it a couple of blocks before he is assaulted and mugged by a couple of thugs and left to die. Ray finds him and carries him home. Tearful apologies? Beautiful scenes in which Ray cares for Gavin? Oh be still my beating heart. i must confess hurt!Gavin is the air i breathe. Thank you muchly!"
> 
> I hope this is what you were asking for and enjoy it!
> 
> Want to prompt something? Ask me at heylittlehunter.tumblr.com


End file.
